1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the structure of a one-way clutch and, more particularly, to improvement in the durability of a one-way clutch.
2. Description of Related Art
There is well known a one-way clutch including an inner plate, an outer plate and ratchet mechanisms. The ratchet mechanisms permit relative rotation of these inner plate and outer plate in one direction, and stop relative rotation in the other direction. In a one-way clutch described in International Application Publication No. 1999/45289, pawls (pawl members) are assembled to an outer plate (outer race member), and notches are provided in an inner plate (inner race member). The pawls function as ratchet mechanisms. The notches engage with the pawls at the time when the inner plate and the outer plate relatively rotate in the other direction. In addition, a spring is provided between the outer plate and each pawl, and presses the corresponding pawl toward the inner plate.